


Acceptable Hairstyles

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Fibro Kevin, Native American Cecil, Native American Kevin, POCecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because this still happens today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptable Hairstyles

His hair had come undone from its ponytail during his broadcast. Cecil pouted to himself as he took his headphones off and the band keeping his hair in place fell to the floor. He muttered to himself as he carefully leaned down to pick it up, black hair falling in front of his eyes. “Dumb thing…”

He blinked in surprise when someone suddenly took hold of his hair, gently pulling it away from his face. “Thanks,” he said, reaching down again for the band.

“No problem, friend!” Kevin chirped. He giggled when Cecil sat up straight, immediately shoving him away, making him stagger back a step. “Hey! That’s not very friendly!”

“What is your problem?!” Cecil snarled.

“I was only helping…”

“Don’t touch me!”

Kevin wrung his hands nervously, smiling down at Cecil as he offered him an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. “I was…only being nice…”

“Stay away from me,” Cecil snorted, bringing his hands up to fix his hair.

“Ah! Please?”

Cecil eyed him with a frown, pausing in his work, “hm?”

“We-well…sometimes it’s easier when someone else does it for you?”

“Kevin, why would I ever willingly allow you to touch my hair?” he demanded, narrowing his eyes at the other. He frowned at the way Kevin seemed to deflate, his hand movements seemingly picking up speed and urgency.

“Sorry…” Kevin mumbled, turning around to leave.

Cecil looked up at the ceiling briefly, muttering a chant to the Masters above and below. “Hey! Kevin!” The other stopped and looked back at him and he sighed, holding out the hair band to him. “Make it quick?”

Kevin giggled but nodded his head, running his fingers through Cecil’s hair, ridding it of any loose knots before gripping it and forming it into a simple ponytail, using the hair tie to keep it in place. Shyly he held onto the ponytail a little longer than was needed, letting his hand slide down before releasing it.

“Pretty…”

“If you like it so much why don’t you grow out your own hair?” Cecil asked, looking at the other with a raised eyebrow when he was finished.

“…I’m not allowed.”

“ _Allowed_?” Cecil repeated with a frown.

“Ye-yes…” Kevin giggled, wincing when the screws at his ankles began to turn.

“What do you mean  _allowed_?” Cecil demanded.

“…Long hair is not…professional,” Kevin explained. “Long hair is…unseemly on men.”

“Kevin, did you used to have hair long like mine?” Cecil asked.

“Oh! I have to go now!” Kevin suddenly said, his smile wavering as he waved to the other before turning around, quickly trying to get to the door before he said anything else that wasn’t very professional or approved by the company.

“Kevin!” Cecil called out and he sighed in relief when the other stopped just in the doorway, looking back at him with a sheepish grin. “…You shouldn’t let them control you all the time.”

Kevin’s face twitched and for a brief moment it looked as if he were about to say something. Instead he just laughed nervously, the sound filling the room as he shook his head, leaving as fast as he could, a blood trail behind him.


End file.
